It's about time
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: ONE SHOT - Jade and Tori are in the same social circle, have the same class preferences and both enjoy a nice coffee in the morning. However Jade is a mean girl, will that dishearten Tori and stop her emotions? Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy.


**It's about Time.**

**So, I'm back to doing ****One shots****, maybe Two shots, depending on if I believe I could get a second chapter out of a one shot easily... You see my train of thought? Good.**

**Anyway, this is called ****IT'S ABOUT TIME****, enjoy!**

Tori Vega, a smart, beautiful and talented teen with a particular soft spot for human sciences (Psychology, Criminology, Sociology...).

Jade West, a smart, talented, beautiful and terrifying teen with a particular soft spot for inflicting humans pain... Also Creative writing.

Both so similar, and yet both infinitely different.

Tori Vega

When Tori Vega was described, she was thought about as "bright, intellectual, girly", definitely not "coniving, bitchy and petrifying" however she did have a hidden dark side.

She loved the arts, she loved studying human behaviour, she loved the cute cliche love-y dove-y crap that you see in movies. However, she loved Jade West; the girl who made her life hell everyday.

Jade West

When a person thought _Jade West_, they didn't think "Sappy, in love, pathetic", they thought "terrifyingly scary, sexy as hell, and black clothing". Jade wouldn't admit it however those descriptions were both pretty accurate.

Every morning she'd watch the brunette roam the halls of H.A with her best friend and older sister in toe. She'd watch the brunette laugh and joke around with them while drinking her Starbucks latte from the canteen.

Jade West stood at her locker with her ex boyfriend, both oogling each Vega sister from afar because they were too chicken to make a move (well; Jade was too much of an ass to Tori to think she'd have a chance) but it was senior year and they decided to make a pact... by the Christmas holiday, they'd both know what it was like to be with a Vega.

She knew Tori's route around school; she had the exact same route because some idiot teacher decided to give H.A's most well known enemies the same schedule. Her route allowed her to be to class earlier than most however to stay indoors with the air conditioning. However, she was aware that Tori hadn't noticed this connection.

From Sizowitz's class to Lit; it was one side of the school to the other... and it was a large school.

After one morning of merciless teasing by Beck and Robbie about being too chicken to ever make a move on Tori; Jade concocted a plan. If it backfired, Tori would continue to hate her; if it worked, Tori would be hers (hopefully).

Tori sit's at the front of class; in her dark blue jean, grey converse and grey button up top, her glasses on and her hair in a messy bun; to anyone who saw her, she was irresistible... And that applied now.

After one of Sizowitz's more educational lessons, Tori was pretty overwhelmed with the knowledge now embedded in her brain therefore didn't notice an arm pull her into an empty classroom.

Before she could properly comprehend what was going on, Jade attached her lips onto Tori's and it was only a few seconds of shock before Tori's reflexes kicked in and she reciprocated the lip lock.

Jade moved Tori over to a set of desks out of the view of the window on the door and lifted her slightly so she could sit.

Jade's hands roamed below Tori's top slightly however once one of her buttons accidently popped open, she couldn't help herself. She knew if Tori said stop, she would, but no such negativity was emitting from her mouth.

She began unbuttoning Tori's top, making quick work of the fabric before removing her bra and throwing it onto the floor beside her. Her hands ran over Tori's breasts while moving your lips down her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Jade's hands ran lower while Tori's hands were tangled in Jade's raven hair.

Jade used her hands to unbutton Tori's tight jeans before allowing her enough room to shake them off her legs. Her lips moved downwards to one of her hard nipples while the other hand massaged the other breast.

All Tori can do is sit and writhe and moan under Jade's pleasure... Pleasure that she has also daydreameded about prior to today.

Jade moves her massaging hand down to her underwear and stopped her movement for a second to allow Tori time to stop what was about to happen... But it never happened so Jade pushed the underwear out of the way, enough to thrust three fingers into the brunette. She was tight, but the pleasure she was feeling was more intense. Jade soon found her g spot, so while she hit that, her thumb massaged her clit.

Tori's moans got louder, so Jade reconnected her lips to hers to muffle the sounds, not to attract anyone walking past to their class.

Jade's thrusts got faster.

Before either of them knew it, Tori was screaming Jade's name in bliss.

When she came down from her earth shattering orgasm, she composed herself, got dressed and headed to the closest bathroom to reapply her makeup and redo her hair.

Lunchtime was interesting for the gang; Beck had Trina on his knee and they were making out (Trina was fully aware of the pact they'd made and wanted to make Jade jealous of the fact Beck achieved his end of the deal). Tori and Jade sat opposite each other, occassionally glancing at one another.

After 20 or so minutes; Jade stood up.

"Vega, follow me." And then walked off.

Tori presumed it was her Jade wanted, so she did as she was told and followed the raven haired girl to the janitors closet.

"Jade, what do you -" Before she could finish the sentence; Jade's lips were connected to hers for the umteenth time that day.

The girls made out for a good 15 minutes before breathing became an issue.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do _that_ this morning?"

"Because it has been eating up at me that I have been so horrible to you that I couldn't develop a friendship then relationship with you so I just took the plunge, I guess. Do you regret letting me?"

"Of course not; I've been tired of waiting for you to make a move... You could have been more dignified and asked me on a date but since when have you been conventional?" Tori laughed at Jade's pouty face before kissing the funny facial expression away.

"So, Victoria Vega, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Jade smirked, holding Tori's waist was a nice feeling for Jade, she liked the close contact.

"I'd be honoured Jadelyn West."

"WHHHHOOOOPP!" "YAAY!" "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" "JADE, I HAVE BIBBLE; WANNA CELEBRATE?" The gang (and Trina, and Sizowitz) were eaves-dropping on the closet. But before anyone could properly congratulate the couple who were coming out of the closet; Jade tackled Cat to the ground while Beck and Andre attempted to remove the bibble from her clutches.

**So I wrote this for some entertainment (kinda) for someone because we have a weird yet awesome friendship like that. **

**I hope you like it, send me any prompts for JORI if you'd like a one/two shot out of me. **

**Review, keep smiling and be kind.**

**Peace. xx**


End file.
